Hexen Haus
by c62
Summary: Rock había querido preparar algo por bastante tiempo y ahora era el momento, aunque eso trayera algun que otro recuerdo consigo. Este fic forma parte del Reto Navideño para la Sección King Of Fighters.


**N/A:** Que tal me ven, dejando mi fic para ultimo momento! He estado algo ocupado pero he tenido esta idea por algún tiempo y al fin pude escribirla. Estoy bastante contento por ella y espero que a ustedes les guste tambien :D

 **Este fic forma parte del Reto Navideño para la seccion King of Fighters**

* * *

Un suave aroma invadía la sala y cocina de un pequeño departamento en South Town, tal vez los vecinos ya habrían llegado a la conclusión de que allí se estaba cocinando algo delicioso, y con eso no habrían estado para nada equivocados. La mesa en la sala estaba arreglada para cinco personas, lucía un mantel nuevo de color crema con motivos navideños, los platos habían sido lavados más de una vez y ahora se veían como recién sacados de un anaquel de la sección de artículos de cocina de un gran supermercado.

Terry dio una vuelta más a la mesa, inspeccionando que las copas estuvieran alineadas, se veían perfectas. Rock había insistido tanto en que quería brindar con copas de vidrio en lugar de vasos de promoción por cambiar etiquetas de gaseosa y no quedó más que hacer lo posible y comprárselas. El lobo de South Town pudo ver en el brillo del vidrio todos los trabajos que tuvo que hacer las últimas tres semanas para poder darle ese caro y elegante gusto al joven, y como las copas no podrían estar sobre la mesa simplemente, decidió que un mantel bonito vendría bien también. Temeroso a romper con el orden que había puesto Rock hacia algunas horas decidió sentarse en el sillón un momento. Olfateó un poco el ambiente, el aroma almendrado, un poco alimonado, dulce y delicioso del jengibre fue lo que podía percibir con más facilidad. Por supuesto que antes de conocer a Rock y que el muchacho desarrollara sus habilidades en la cocina, nunca habría sabido distinguir la fragancia de la raíz a la de un limón recién cortado. Había aprendido mucho, ¿qué más provenía de la cocina? Algo completamente diferente, el aroma salado y condimentado del pavo que habían comprado el día anterior y esa mañana hubieran llevado a hornear en el bar de Richard, quien no dejó de decir cuánto eso lo hacía sentir dentro de _Una Canción de Navidad_. El ave no entraría nunca en el pequeño horno eléctrico de Rock, aunque no habían considerado eso cuando señalaron el mismo en esa carnicería del centro.

La cocina y sala estaban separadas apenas por una pared a la altura de la cintura pero parecía que la pared llegaba hasta el techo, convirtiéndolas en dos ambientes completamente diferentes pero eso solo impresión suya. Desde el sillón donde estaba sentado podía ver bien a Rock, también los pequeños recipientes que funcionarían como salserillas improvisadas, y un gran recipiente con vegetales asados con mantequilla. Si él hubiera preparado todas esas cosas estaría demasiado impresionado consigo mismo como para hacer cualquier cosa, pero ahí estaba Rock, con una manga pastelera en una mano y un trozo de galleta en la otra, concentrado únicamente en lo que estaba haciendo.

Rock se había rehusado a aceptar la ayuda de Terry, prácticamente prohibiéndole quedarse en la cocina por miedo a que rompiera las delicadas piezas de jengibre, o mucho peor, que se las comiera. Había horneado una bandeja extra claro, con galletas en forma de pinos y hombrecillos, de esas podría comer un par si quería, pero no podía acercarse a las paredes o techo de su casita de jengibre. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, aunque podría haber pasado por infantil, había querido hacer una casita de galletas desde que tenía memoria. En sus recuerdos había una escena borrosa, algo que volvía a su mente para estas fechas. En la escena estaba su madre, con una casa de galletas en la mano y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y aquello tal vez había sido un sueño, ¿pero cómo podría entonces recordar un sueño con tal claridad? Podría jurar que el techo con glasé como nieve en su casa era igual a la que sostenía su madre en el recuerdo, y los caramelos de colores estaban puestos de la misma forma también.

— Eh, Rockie, creo que nuestros invitados ya van a llegar —Terry se había acercado lentamente a ver cómo iba su obra de arquitectura azucarada.

— Tal vez Andy y Mai, pero Mary seguro va a estar aquí cuando el pavo ya esté más o menos frio —respondió a la vez que alzaba una ceja, sin saber si debía sentirse molesto o tranquilo porque una de sus invitadas fuera a tardarse un poco. Su incomodidad con las mujeres era tan grande como la casa que estaba terminando.

— ¡Pensé lo mismo! Pero aunque eso pase creo que tu casita debería estar lista antes que llegue cualquiera de ellos, van a estar impresionados.

— Eso espero — sonrió nervioso mientras agregaba un último toque de glasé en la chimenea, tomaba un colador fino y le agregaba un par de cucharadas de azúcar glas para esparcirla por el techo de jengibre. Terry le dio una palmadita en el hombro al tiempo que él suspiraba luego de haber terminado, como si por fin pudiera darse el gusto de respirar. Se sintió tranquilo.

— Creo que me gustaría poder mostrarle esto a mi mamá.


End file.
